Known sorting machine conveyor sections may be configured as chute or roller conveyors which include conveying rollers arranged in series. Known stops for the roller conveyors may be operated electromagnetically or pneumatically. Disadvantages of the above conveyor sections include high production expenditures as well as a high energy requirement and actuation costs.